game_society_pimpsfandomcom-20200213-history
Emrebeard
Emrebeard, the emotional pirate, is a fictional character portrayed by Emre Cihangir. He first appeared in the series Life is Strange who helps guide the neurotic main characters through the seas of emotion. He has later made cameo appearances in livestreams. Emrebeard talks in a stereotypical pirate manner and often have brutish advice to give all those aboard his ship. He has also made a real life appearance going to Arby's to eat a Meat Mountain Sandwich as part of a fan funded project. There, he was seen sporting a blue beard. Appearances In Life is Strange "Best Selfie Ever," Emrebeard is first introduced to the audience when Max, the main character of the game Life is Strange, talks to a fisherman. The fisherman uses the phrase "by Neptune's beard" to which Emre imitates him with a "pirate accent." Aaron declares the he needs an Emotional Pirate, named Emrebeard, to sail through the charged, turbulent seas of emotion that is this game.https://youtu.be/prHiyLfksi8?t=15m17s In the following episode "The Steam Punk," Emrebeard attempts to guide Chloe (main character Max's best friend) through the most treacherous sea, "Pubersea." It is revealed here that Emrebeard's ship is named "The Indifference" and that the sails are made of logic. Emrebeard advises that if the seas get rough, they should drop the "anchor of not giving a fuck."https://youtu.be/TPwj19HfiP8?t=1m15s When asked how to deal with Chloe and her mom's emotional problems, Emrebeard suggest he toss them overboard.https://youtu.be/TPwj19HfiP8?t=3m33s Additionally, Life is Strange features a suicidal character named Kate. To her, Emrebeard has advised her to "suck it up" or he'll "cut (her) throat out." Emrebeard claims that this is how he deals with "overly emotional women."https://youtu.be/TPwj19HfiP8?t=15m25s In the episode "Death by Train," Aaron suggest they build a pirate fort. Emrebeard says he approves of this but he soon starts nose-bleeding because of the constant time traveling in this game. (This is in reference to the main character Max getting a nosebleed as a side effect of time traveling.) Aaron gets a little concerned of the tornado they may encounter because of all of the time traveling (also a side effect of time traveling). Emrebeard cautions that a tornado cannot be outrun.https://youtu.be/tDqunDILcvI?t=4m11s Closing out the episode, Emrebeard claims that he will see everyone on the high seas of emotion and the next time someone is triggered. He claims that he'll be there when you've gone downstairs and noticed that you've run out of coffee. However, he says that he will not be able to provide more coffee. He can only provide guidance through the stormy seas. Aaron asks the hypothetical, when someone would only want the coffee and not the guidance. Emrebeard starts yelling to go get it themselves, revealing that he can't do anything of the sort because he's not real.https://youtu.be/tDqunDILcvI?t=10m14s In "Life is Strange LIVE" during the live show, Emrebeard tells the story of his locker walking the "emotional plank" and sinking to the bottom of the sea to become Davy Jones' Locker. (This is in reference to earlier in the live show where they joked that the locker would commit suiside because Max, the main character, keeps calling everything in the game sad, including a locker owned by her classmate.) When asked how he coped with the loss of his locker, Emrebeard answers that he sailed to the Indian Ocean and spanked a hippo until it swallowed a midget. He also reveals that he jacks off when nothing goes his way.https://youtu.be/lNk64C5duK8?t=1h47m13s In Enderal For Pimps "Don't Attack the Pigs," Emrebeard goes through a list of obstacles on the seas of emotion. There are "Typhoon of Feelings," "Shamenado," "Mermaids of Malnutrition," and the "Triggershark."https://youtu.be/k3H9XnUl3GI?t=13m23s Real life appearances Emrebeard with his blue beard eats a Meat Mountain Sandwich live on Facebook.https://www.facebook.com/GameSocietyPimps/videos/1552450728145001/ Mentions In Skyrim - You Choose episode 13, Aaron references Emrebeard when a tornado warning was issued in Aaron's home state. He tells the audience that this one was real unlike the tornadoes of emotion.https://youtu.be/BKuGZ_VPQBI?t=46m10s During a live show titled "(Early Access) SOS LIVE - The Ultimate Escape," fans funded the dye for Emre's beard blue, so that Emrebeard can make a real life appearance.https://youtu.be/ihpA3LY7imk In Life is Strange "Kissy Time," Aaron and Emre observe that the game seems to know about the existence of Emrebeard and his dyed blue beard.https://youtu.be/cdyRZG4E7hQ?t=36m44s Appearance list References Category:Characters Category:Emre Cihangir Category:Running gags and in-jokes